So You Say
by DarkestofGrace
Summary: Self-proclaimed defenders of the light decide what is dark and what is right. Why can't people just accept that they could not be trusted with their own lives and like Riddle, should be put down before harm comes to others, or even themselves? If only the world would learn to live their true life. Trust in the New Age and say goodbye to the Old Ways.
1. Chapter 1

So You Say

The Light controlled the Department of Mysteries. There they studied the magic of love, time, and body. Magic long kept from those considered too weak to wield it. Yet the Dark rebelled against these rules. Believing that magic was not granted to be restricted by those who believed they knew best. Those who chose not to agree with the self-proclaimed Light are deemed Dark. The Dark could not fight back against tactics unknown to them – namely public opinion. The Light used the knowledge of the muggle-born in Non-magical political maneuvers and tricked the Dark into hating them. Thus began the centuries of war between the Light and the Dark.

The Dark reduced in strength through political attacks and the Light increased in power through favor among the new blood. Rendering the world of magic stagnant and repetitive. It is sad to say that the Dark has fallen and the one true lord of the Light has risen to power. Restrictions, destruction, and control became the norm. The dark became a scapegoat for the problems of the Wizarding World of Britain. Only to cause a rebellion that turned to war. Ending by way of a rumored great battle between the Light Lord Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Grindelwald. The Dark has fallen again and the Light raised Dumbledore In place of the long-dead Gryffindor line.

Dumbledore is a great man and a beacon of Light no other could compare to. He rid the school of the last of the Dark Arts and brought them into the era of Light. Barring any who would not understand and follow the true way of life from teaching anything that would endanger the greater good.

Years passed and those who walked from Hogwarts to start their lives looked upon their leader with fondness if not love. None ever wondered why a simple school teacher had control over the happenings of the school when he was the youngest of the adults. Or his inappropriate obsession with a student he introduced to Hogwarts six years ago. Riddle was just happy this was his year of graduation. Dumbledore was not.

Offering the boy shelter from the muggle war in exchange for his obedience to the Light should have worked. Even if all the other orphaned muggle-borns jumped at the chance to live full time at Hogwarts, to be free of the destruction the boy refused to follow. He offered the boy his office for tea and even expressed his disappointment in his behavior. Any other muggle-born would jump at the chance to have tea before and after he defeated Grindelwald; even then the boy showed no interest.

What disturbed Albus the most was the pure-bloods' behavior. They started actively accepting themselves as pure-bloods and calling the muggle-borns mud-bloods. At first, he found this exciting. The Dark behaving as the Lights propaganda predicted. What could go wrong? Wizards and witches became even more divided in their opinions on magic. For the first time in centuries, a neutral faction was born, tired of the arguments and hatred mostly from the side of the Light. The Dark merely said their piece and retreated to watch the light side react by harming even their own to stomp out the freedom of speech and regain control. For the first time, they were truly exposed and in danger of being seen for the killers, they could not possibly be. How could they not understand that this was for their own good? Protecting them from their own minds and urges should be looked upon with love and not fear. So they blamed the Dark, pointed fingers, made arrests, searched hard for evidence of things they likely would have done under the control of Darkness.

The new war had begun and Dumbledore regretted not killing the far too outspoken Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now good magical blood was spilled for something as pointless as the freedom they would never have. People could not be trusted with their own lives and like Riddle, they should be put down before they harm others.

He needed help! Too many opinions flowed through the magical world of Britain. Too many whispers of atrocities the light has committed and blamed on innocent people trapped in Azkaban. He needs something to distract them and a way to take down Riddle. With no knowledge of how the boy found out even half the information he was spreading among the sheep of the Wizarding World, he was at a disadvantage. Maybe it was time to take drastic measures. Sadly he would have to sacrifice servants of the light in exchange for peace and distraction.

"Professor Dumbledore? The Order has arrived." James Potter interrupted his train of thought. Currently, Potter Manor was the safe haven of the Order. The Potters and the Longbottoms took Dumbledore's word as law and lived their true life under the Light. Maybe it was time for sacrifice done just right by those who believed in the truth of magic. Their sacrifice would give him the time needed. The Potters and Longbottoms are about to make Dumbledore very proud.


	2. Simple Life and Possibilities

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter which should be obvious. I will not be saying this again, and I do not like authors notes so look for updates on my page.

The Dursleys loved their boys. Even if young Hadrian was not their own he did bring good fortune to the family. It seemed like the moment he entered their house everything changed.

Grunnings offered Mr. Dursley a position as secretary to a Lord Malfoy - now the owner of the company along with his partner, Lord Prince. Working directly with the Lords raised their status in the neighborhood allowing them to extend their house by adding a third floor and taking over some of the back yard and front yard for more room in the house. The third floor had a beautiful balcony where Mrs. Dursley grew flowers to make up for the loss of a yard. Their home was beautiful and many envied them as the prize of their community.

Petunia started to emulate Lady Malfoy in an attempt to gain favor with her. She lost her desire to spy on her neighbors and gossip like a brainless harpy. This was clearly motivated by the cunning words of Narcissa. They could be seen enjoying tea as the children played football in the street. Young Draco often seen running from the game to the porch for a sip or two of his beloved mother's lemonade. A healthy young Duddly laughing and celebrating as he scored right past Pierce and into the net. Draco and Pierce plotting their revenge on Duddly's team, all in good fun of course.

But where was young Harry? There are many places the child could be. Yet today was one of the easier days for "Harry Hunting" as his best friends Draco, Duddly, and Pierce called it. If you wanted to find the child you couldn't think like a young boy who would want to be outside and play. Aunt Petunia often said to find young Harry you needed to think like a dreamer. Where would a dreamer be at this time? Aunt Petunia knew and she just decided it was time for her little dreamer to come outside and play with the children in the neighborhood.

"Harry Dear?" Aunt Petunia said softly as she peaked into the cupboard under the stairs. The silly child tended to hide in there with whatever book his Uncle Sev bought him. Thankfully the men had altered the little space to be a cute reading nook with a little door for silence. Only Harry really spent time in there. Considering Draco and Duddly spent their time together playing "loud and proud" in the boy's shared...couldn't blame him. She felt it was too soon to give the boys their own room. She was happy with the comfort of being able to open a single door and spot both her sleeping children within seconds of each other. Their personalities are so different that Vernon is pushing for their separation. Warning that the lad won't be small enough for his little reading nook forever.

He quoted Lucius in saying that: "Boys should have space to explore their differences. We don't want to accidentally encourage young Duddly to overwhelm little Harry with their differences in temperament now, would we?"

It seemed that Severus took a personal interest in Harry's development. Pushing him towards academics over pranks and foolishness but often reminded by the other two men that a boy needed a chance to be a foolish boy.

"If he made no mistakes he would learn nothing." Lucius would remind Severus often.

"He is a good boy Severus. Smart, good grades, well behaved. That wild magic you all share is under control. The boy spends so much time studying and reading I wouldn't mind seeing him kick a ball around with the boys in the front there." Vernon added with a hint of amusement.

The sound of children running around and laughing in the late afternoon was not unusual in their neighborhood. Petunia loved that her house became the focus of the children. She was always baking something or tending to many not her own. It was not uncommon to have a child spending the night in the guest room, stopping by for breakfast and a ride to school, or even rushing in when Petunia called the boys in for a snack. The Dursleys turned the neighborhood into the ideal spot to have a magical family and be part of a community. Life simply couldn't be better.

She had no reason to be jealous of her sister, bless her soul. And often told young Hadrian about his mother, how she died, and how loved he would always be by her. She would tell him how thankful she always is that the Dark faction, as scary as that might sound, took over after the Light clearly had no intention of helping them with a magical child.

"The Dark is worthy of praise Harry." Petunia would always say while thinking of the gifts and assistance the Dark forced into their hands. They never had to ask. Someone was always there to help with her children and their magic. Yes, her young Duddly was a Wizard and she couldn't be more proud. Finding out that she and Vernon are so called _Squibs _born and abandoned by Light families did nothing for the Light and their favor. Especially when she found out where her father and sister's red hair came from and how the Light, so true and pure, abandoned a helpless five-year-old Rupert Weasley when they found he had no wild magic. Magic rebelled against the abandonment of her children and made it so the so-called squibs attracted only Magical's and the blood of magic was kept pure.

From the dark, she learned Runic magic, potions, and elemental magic. She could harness the very energy of the earth through her body much like any Dark witch can and release it through her actions rather than her wand. To light a candle she simply had to think of it lit and it would be so. Due to her magic being ancient she couldn't use a wand or connect with wild magic. She had to learn the ancient ways much like Morgana had taught Merlin. So like Lucius, she carried a staff that had a blade and not a wand. A spell cast upon the blade hid it from those who expected a wand. Lucius was born unable to connect with wild magic and his family fought tooth and nail to hide him from the Light. Ancient Magic cast upon a blade made wielders of only wands and no ancient gaze see what they wished to see. Dumbledore only wished to see himself right so he never realized the Malfoy trickery.

Ancient Magic is dark because true Magic refuses to be controlled and told what to do by those who do not respect it. Wild magic left footprints, faded slowly, and told on itself often so the dark only used it among those who believed it was the only true magic. As the Light often believed 'Those who used Dark magic had something to hide'.

"Harry dear, can you hear me?" The nook was a fascinating little place. It started with the doorway of the cupboard and leads into a deep dark little hall. At the end of the hall, you could find a seat under a bright sunny window. The only illusion of light so bright one would think the day is night as they read by it. Almost hidden little shelves hold books of magical animals and stories in the form of lessons for young magical children. Surrounding a child so focused on his story that as he sat cross-legged on the floor he did not hear his aunt call him a third time. With a tap of her staff against the floor, the cupboard door grew to a respectable size for an adult and she welcomes herself in to find her little dreamer. Said dreamer was startled by the feeling of fingers carding through his hair and the realization that he was no longer sitting on the floor of his favorite hiding place. Hovering high enough for his Aunt to comfortably bring her hand through his hair and look at his current book with fascination.

"It is called Babbity Rabbity. I really do not understand why this book is more interesting than the adventures of Morgana little fay. She does real magic and they are really cool, useful spells. I learned how to draw a fire ward in dirt to protect myself in case I'm in a pinch. This idiot teaches me I can't control my own power and to always ask a big rabbit to help me. Little Fay says that I should figure out my little problems and the little rabbit says I am not smart enough to do so. Why would uncle Sev get me such a book?" She really should convince Severus to blood adopt the child if he insisted on training a miniature version of himself.

To stop the child's rambling she simply tapped him on the nose and tried not to laugh when he went cross-eyed in surprise. As often as she did this you think he would be able to predict her actions by now. He did become so absorbed in his lessons that he often forgot that others sought him out for a reason.

"Go outside and play with your friends."

"But Auntie I am almost..."

"Now!"

"Okay..." he trailed off in the way children often do when a task is asked of them and they want no part of it.

She let him gently land on his feet and tapped him on the bottom with her hand when he didn't move fast enough. Honestly! A child that you had to remind that he should play...who would have thought? At least the Granger girl was in Paris with the Delacours learning about enchanting. The girl's mother excelled at enchanting in ways no one could have predicted. Jean Granger could lay her hand on an item and carve runes in it with pure magic. Much like Narcissa can create wards with very little thought beyond a touch. The Light had spells for that and the dark had people for that.

The children of the pure-bloods came to Hogwarts knowing a world of magic beyond the stagnant illusion that presented itself to the mud-bloods.

Petunia knew in the past she was a mud-blood. Denied true magic and ugly from years of starvation and abandonment from her own people. Being around magic when your body craves your birthright and not being allowed it can drive a magical crazy. Like Vernon who's powers lay in the mind. His staff, much like Petunias, holding a knife for ritual magic. It was carved with symbols that represented his mind, body, and spirit. A man of illusions, and the mind arts. Dangerous to the Light if they knew he existed because many of them had opens minds or weak shields so Dumbledore could keep track of them.

Vernon's powers go beyond that of a master considering it enhanced his abilities in summoning and banishing. He could teleport groups like armies with the help of Severus Snape his current mentor in the mind arts. That's what ancient magic did to people. It opened your abilities according to your personality. Petunia was a nature witch and a mother to all who would accept her and Vernon was a businessman. Could you expect anything else?

Narcissa always said that if her cousin James just gave the dark a chance he may have surpassed Albus Dumbledore in the art of transfiguration. It wouldn't have been hard to pass a man who limited himself so thoroughly but even the dark lord believed that magic drained the Light. They aged so much faster than the dark did. According to Flint magic for the first time was leaving a group of people. Could you blame Mother Magic? The light told magic every day they didn't want it. They attacked it, ignored it, and never gave back to it. Celebrating Christmas instead of Yule? Halloween and not Samhain? Ignoring the traditions and prayers passed down from generation to generation that gave thanks to magic and asked for guidance in love, time, and a healthy body.

The Dark in realizing their mistake during the first few wars escaped deep into the non-magical world seeking out the abandoned magic of the Light and turning them dark with knowledge. Asking magic to guide them to her helpless children so they can spread her teachings and protect them from the eyes of the light as they did so. In many ways Dark magic controlled you. It protected you and guided you. Magic was the spirit of the earth and the mother of all who connected to her. If you denied ancient magic you denied immortality and all that was good in your soul. It even helped you find your true match in magic. Young Hadrian, for example, has been long claimed by the Heir of the Flint family.

Heir Marcus was a handsome boy with a vicious heart. He controlled both ancient and wild magic with the focus of a warrior. Abilities that dealt with shadows, blood, and destruction made him quite the handful to raise and the definition of dark magic. The Light would have assumed that his personality was dark but his family would never do anything of the sort. Being a bloodline of warriors they knew how to raise him. Then magic kept balance for him and gave him a focus. Young Hadrian could drag the love out of anyone with a single word. The beautiful boy had the gift of the mother. His ability was magic herself and he tapped into wild magic without the need of a wand. This made the young and future couple very dangerous. Not because of their powers individually but their powers once properly joined.

If this where a fairy tail with a predictable and happy ending, Hadrian would be the beauty and Marcus would be the beast. The kiss would change everything and the world would be better for it. This however was reality due to magic's truest law and harshest threat. Magic was attempting one last time on earth to create a world of love and freewill. If the Dark failed to save the Light so be it. Their mission wasn't to stop Dumbledore it was to kill the leader of the Light. If the leader of the Light won then magic would drain the world and take her rightful children to safety. Mother didn't want to kill a world she created. What true mother does? What mother wouldn't save her children?

Magic considered another world with harsher punishment for those who deny her. If she was left with no choice, Earth would become a world of only muggles. Those who follow the true way of magic will be swept into her arms and carried away to start a new home in a parallel world. Any who tried to control and harm her children would be stripped of magic and sent to the muggles. If you didn't want her gift so be it. The clock was ticking and the Light was fading. In one more decade the Light would birth no more magic and neither would the world.

"Hadrian over here we are playing football!" Duddly the loudest of the children practically screamed in happiness. His empathic abilities uncontrolled and spreading the need to play and laugh. The honesty in his eyes reflected by the sunny and cloudless sky only above their magical little street of Privet Drive. Considering this was one of many dark settlements his magic didn't need to be controlled as it was currently harming no one.

"Yes, cousin here I come." He tried to sneak a book from the stack he left by the door for a bit of light reading. Uncle Vernon snatched it out of his hand before he could completely leave the house.

"Your Auntie told you to go play, boy. Now off with you!" A tap of the cane to his bottom sent a harmless stinging hex. He predicted Harry's attempt no different then predicting Duddly sneaking some misfit item from Zonkos. Uncle Vernon was the one who dealt out the discipline in their house. If you want it to stay that way don't upset Petunia. The last time she was upset was when she found out about Mrs. Fig. The dark had to cover the lady in magic just to prevent her death. A spy was necessary to keep the light fooled. None of the children who did know of her could tell you what the adults did to the poor light born witch.

Harry took his position as the new goal keeper for Duddly's team. Giving poor Colin Creevey the opportunity needed to escape. The child would prefer taking pictures and exploring over getting sweaty all day. Having had his fill of sports he made his way over to his house across the street from the Dursley's in search of his camera. They could weave illusions far beyond spells because they could see and manipulate magic. Ironically they are a Dark family with a blood line for light and shadow manipulation, glamour, and the before mentioned illusions. The irony wasn't the light manipulation it was the fact that their natural magic stayed within the rules of Light society and they would still be killed for it. They would be demonized and sacrificed for the greater good. Said to have performed horrible rituals for their wand-less impossibilities. The family was purely ancient with no wild magic considering their abilities unchecked are wild as is.

"Camera come to me!" The little Creevey called excitedly and watched it float from his bedroom window in delight. His other hand unconsciously reached out for his little staff as it seemingly moved on its own to be with its Master. The door to their house seemed to explode as his little brother shot through with his own camera. Denis took any chance he could to be with his older brother. Having come home just early enough to catch sight of his brother's camera floating from their father's darkroom he snatched up his own and ran to catch up.

"What are we photographing today?" They both jumped as their mother seemed to appear out of no where. Likely just coming back from tea at the Parkinson's. Little Pansy clinging to her leg from apparitions with a camera of her own clutched in her hands. How did mom do that?

—-

The game didn't last long after Harry joined. Draco and Pierce celebrating their win with their team mates. A frustrated yet amused Lord Malfoy elegantly rushing over to calm his son before he burned down the street around him. He took too much after his father when excited but thankfully he would grow out of it. Impulsive little thing he might be but he lack nothing in the departments of sneakiness and intelligence.

The Dark was thriving and at the moment outnumbered the light in secret. Soon they would start taking entire families from the dark. Magic would show them which and their Dark Lord will show them how. Blood will flow from those who defy magic bless it be.


End file.
